One Day
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: A Sequel to In Ice We Grieve. Not exactly the best I would have to say, but it's about Leon's life after becoming a angel. In D's pov(though in 3rd person) and in Leon's. It also has additional Pairings. Please R&R!


**One day**

_A sequel to In Ice we grieve._

_A/N: Please help me by tolerating this small sequel to_** _In Ice We Grieve_**_ I worked kind hard on it. It may only be a chapter long. But oh well please read it. And please, even just to flame, please review I love to get feed back, it creates better authors after all._

**Summary: Life after Leon gains his angelic appearance.**

**Pairings: Leon/D Tet-chan /Chris Ten-chan/ Chris**

----V---

**Chapter 1: the basics**

_November..._

The cold air loomed silently through out the small structure, fitted neatly between 2 large sky scrapers. It was also located in the small section of California, China town. While most admired the quaint little sector for it's over all beauty, cultural difference and taste of food. Others admired Count D's Pet shop.

As for Detective Orcot, a man who has been dead for nearly 3 months, the small police department has yet to over come there mourning. They had received the news from Leon's suspect D himself, they scarcely believed that Leon, a man who had been shot numerous times only to recover, was dead. But alas, it appeared to be true.

But as for D, he knew the small truth, Leon's mortal body had been killed yes, but his soul still remained. It was with him, where he was quite sure it would remain forever. The man he once thought of as a nuisance, and then came to love was ever present. An angel of his time. D had decided not to make Leon a simple pet; he was going to treat him as a permanent customer.

As for Chris, a simple mistake, he was retaken by his aunt and uncle, their apologies where said often to D, and too Chris. D had a sneaking suspicion Chris didn't listen to them, nor care for their apologies. So once again he was in his brother's care, D having explained to Chris's aunt and uncle, that Leon was on a sort of minor witness protection. Everyone but a select few where to know of his new life, himself, D, and them as well as Chris. They had agreed and settled that Chris was still allowed to live with Leon.

Of course, D had noticed that his small pet Tet-chan and Chris seemed to have a grand relationship. Even though the boy was small, and young D allowed him to pursue relationships, at least with those who where in sight of D. Tet-chan, though a vicious man eating goat, was a good choice. Chris was in good hands and D was proud the boy was happy.

Though this November seemed to be much happier, Leon was cooking something, D found that it smelled like chocolate, he loved the thought of chocolate. But his instinct's told him he should be weary. If the detective was cooking something, most likely it was going to be bad. Luckily for D, Leon had become far more than perfect at cooking when he was reborn. His looks, where exceeding all others, he was just plainly beautiful. It would take hours for D to even look away enough and register the fact he needed to eat. Or face the possibility of Leon's feelings being hurt.

But Leon, as for attitude was starting to recover. D often times found himself in the path of Leon's many tempers. He complained at D's recklessness in allowing Chris to be even near Tet-chan. Or yelled at D for always spending way to much time with the cats. D had become accustomed to such talk; he was too happy that Leon was not dead to care if the detective was going to murder him.

As for the Detective's wings they where broad, long and of vivid colors. The arm of the wing, was a dark grey almost silver color and each feather shooting directly from it was a light blue, except for the primary feathers, they where white, and oddly enough held black leopard spots. D took it as a sign of what Leon might have been thinking of last. The grey-ness of the sky, the want of the warm blue sky, and the leopard of which they where hunting.

But this was just one day, not every day. Mostly the house was livid, Chris generally shouting for Ten-chan to stop beating Tet-chan. Leon always constantly glaring to D, and at times mumbling "I still know you killed those people Kimono boy." He never let it out as more than a mere whisper, but D still heard him and only smiled.

It would cause the Angel a look of surprise at D's hearing abilities (even though it seems to get him every time) and the constant mutters of how D cannot be human. Though D would always remind him of one simple fact; "Keiji-san, you too are not human anymore." It still pained D to say it, why not? He indeed was the pure reason young Leon had to give up his life as a cop and pursue a solitary life with in D's pet shop. And even as a Angel, D was surprised to hear that Leon still couldn't see the animals as Him and Chris could.

But D knew that in time, it would all change...

**TBC...**


End file.
